In recent years, with the growth of the Internet, there have increased opportunities to download contents such as videos from a content distribution server connected to a communication line such as the Internet, and to browse the downloaded content using a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or an information terminal such as a personal computer.
In such content browsing using the communication line, the content distribution server, for example, may collect browsing information such as the gender of a user browsing the content, a replay frequency of the content, and replayed sections. The collected content browsing information is used to present recommended contents to the user, to create a content that summarizes sections to which the user may pay attention, to understand the viewing tendency of the user, and to do the like.
The related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-53824, 2013-223229, and 2009-194767 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2010/143388.